Demonios de la guerra Primer Libro Proologo
by Narthelos
Summary: Novela amateur basado en Soul Reaver y con ciertos elementos de peliculas de vampiros. Completamente original. Pasen Y lean. Dejen rewiews anonimos activados
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos. Este es un libro que he escrito recientemente y, tras las continuas sugerencias de un amigo, he decido colgar. La historia es original mia, aunque me he basado en el juego de Soul Reaver, como en personajes de ciertas peliculas sobre vampiros (Vampiros de Jonh Carpenter, Van Helsing y Underworld Evolution). Aunque los nombres y descripciones se acerquen bastante a los originales, la psicologia es completamente distinta.

Con esto no intento conseguir ni notoriedad ni beneficio alguno. Simplemente es una obra completamente amateur y para amateurs. Espero que disfruten de ella, tanto como yo escribiendo.

Gracias por pasar.

Narthelos.

PROLOGO

Me llamo Sarah Von Schoëder Weschler y esta es mi historia. Como toda vida, la mía empezó con mi nacimiento, aunque no normal. Por culpa de un vampiro, nací medio humana medio vampiro. Esto hizo que mi familia me rechazara y abandonara. Estuve vagando por Europa durante casi un siglo, pasando por varias familias que me acogían y que posteriormente, o veía morir, o por temor, me echaban de sus casas.  
Todo fue así hasta que conocí a los caballeros Vaticanos, una orden masónica de Roma.  
Todo empezó una noche, en el año 1202, en las montañas nevadas de Alemania, cuando estaba viviendo con una familia de campesinos. Hacía frío y nevaba de una forma agobiante e infernal, y para mi vulnerabilidad al agua, era mortal. El agua es como ácido para un vampiro. Alguien atacó el pueblo donde yo vivía, pero no eran humanos. Eran unos seres horribles y de aspecto inhumano que mataron a todos los que había allí, incluyendo los que vivían conmigo. Yo maté a uno, y los demás, por no se que razón, huyeron. Cuando vi a la luz a los seres responsables, no podía creerlo. Yo solo los conocía por los cuentos antes de dormir. Licántropos, o también conocidos como hombres-lobo.  
Vestida solo con un camisón de noche, y armada solo con un cuchillo de cocina, me escondí en la cuadra y esperé a quien se atreviera a cruzar la única puerta por la que se podía entrar. Cuando por fin se abrió, no era un Licántropo, sino un humano. Un hombre, de unos cincuenta años, pelo canoso y largo, bastante alto y vestido en armadura, de cintura para abajo cubierta de seda negra, y un casco que tenía un penacho largo de color negro.  
Me puse a la luz y él, al ver mi color de ojos, (Azul pálido. El color de ojos de los vampiros) alzó su arma contra mí, pero entonces, un Licántropo apareció detrás de él y yo, para salvar a mi verdugo, lancé el cuchillo contra el monstruo. El caballero se quedó perplejo ante mi acción. Como haría cualquier otro, le daría igual y me mataría. Yo no le tenía miedo porque ya controlaba mis poderes vampíricos, aunque no quería usarlos contra un humano. Para mi sorpresa, el bajó la guardia, y lo siguiente que hizo fue contarme quien era y porque estaba aquí. Se llamaba Viktor y era un caballero Vaticano.  
Luego me tocó el turno y así, me gané su confianza. Como lo hice fue con una habilidad vampírica que consistía en transmitir recuerdos mediante el tacto. Esta habilidad consistía, en el caso de personas, en la visión, me convertía en la persona de la que absorbía y hacía lo que hizo esa persona exactamente igual. Otras veces, revivía el momento, y en la visión, yo estaba de observadora mientras el recuerdo proseguía, como un ente invisible. Incluso podía moverme por el lugar en el que se daba la visión sin alterar nada y tocar a otras personas o cosas para tener más visiones dentro de la misma. Toda una telépata. Esta habilidad también podía funcionar a la inversa. En vez de absorber, transmitir. Luego lo hice con palabras. Estuve casi una hora hablando con él.  
Me dio una armadura, como la que tenía él y que llevaba en su caballo, y una espada (). Aunque al principio, las armas me resultaban complicadas y sobre todo, las detestaba, aprender a usarlas no me era difícil, sobre todo si alguien las había usado antes que yo. Con mi poder, pude absorber las habilidades del o los dueños de dicha espada. Si no era así, mi fuerza y mi rapidez compensaban la inexperiencia. En cuanto a la armadura, ponérmela fue de lo más simple. Era muy robusta y fuerte.  
Viktor me acompañó con los suyos, aunque ocultándoles mis orígenes. Era el primer ejército que veía en el que aceptaban mujeres. Tuvimos suerte, sobre todo yo, porque la ventisca que azotaba la noche había acabado y la armadura de Viktor me protegía del agua derretida.  
Estuvimos caminando durante una hora entera y en ese tiempo, me contó porque estaban en esta parte de Europa. Buscaban a William, el primero y más poderoso de todos los Licántropos.  
Y yo que no creía en esas leyendas.  
También me contó que estos licántropos no eran como los de los cuentos. Los verdaderos eran monstruos furiosos que, con o sin luna llena, de día o de noche, seguían siendo bestias salvajes con una sed de destrucción y devastación insaciables. William era el peor.  
Llevaban meses siguiendo su rastro, pero siempre que se acercaban, solo encontraban los resultados de los retrasos en su búsqueda. Llegamos al lugar donde se habían emplazado los hombres de Viktor, en el denso bosque que rodeaba el pequeño pueblo donde yo vivía, ahora cubierto por la nieve. Cuando estuvimos a unos pasos de ellos, se percataron de nuestra presencia y llegaron a coger sus armas. Su nerviosismo evidenciaba que no estaban en su territorio. Hice que mis ojos volvieran a su color normal para no levantar sospechas.  
- Vaya, Viktor¿ahora recoges vagabundos? – me dijo un hombre pelirrojo, con el pelo largo, rizado y recogido en coleta. Cara redonda, y altura media tirando a alta. Portaba una espada. Su actitud le convertía en la clase de persona que se cree por encima de los demás.  
- ¡Un respeto, Markus! Es de los nuestros. Nuestra nueva rastreadora. Mucho mejor que el anterior, ya asesinado por nuestro enemigo – dijo. Esa frase parecía más bien un cumplido que una valoración. Markus se acercó y me miró más de cerca, como evaluándome. Tuve cuidado con él desde el principio porque también intuí en él habilidad para descubrir engaños.  
- Por tu bien, y por el de todos, espero que no haya una razón más para haberla escogido, a parte de ser eficiente en su función – dijo y siguió mirándome –. Muy bien. De todos modos, ya hemos esperado demasiado – dijo y fue a donde los hombres de detrás él –. ¡Levantamos el campamento¡Seguimos adelante! – dijo Markus y todos los hombres se levantaron. Eran unos veinticinco y llevaban la misma armadura que yo, Viktor y Markus. Sus armas eran para todos las mismas. Espadas y hachas () y en algunos casos, ballestas. Vi también a una mujer. Pelo rubio y largo, una cara algo afilada, ojos marrones, de altura media y unos treinta años. Tenía una espada envainada en el cinturón de su armadura y una ballesta colgada a la espalda.  
Mientras los hombres se organizaban y los que la tenían, subían a su montura, Viktor me dio unos cuantos consejos útiles, si no quería problemas con ellos.  
- ¿Qué? – le pregunté cuando me puso la mano en la hombre de mi armadura. Me habló en voz baja.  
- ¿Sabes rastrear?  
- Bueno. Se me da bien acechar a un lobo sin que éste se entere.  
- Bien. Entonces, escucha con atención. Asimílalo bien, porque solo te lo diré una vez.  
- Te escucho – le dije en el mismo tono de voz.  
- Como norma, el rastreador debe ir siempre delante de un acaudillador del ejército. Ve delante de la mujer. De Markus no me fío. Si quieres dirigirte a ella, se llama Amelia.  
- Bien.  
- Recuerda que las decisiones que tomes nos afectarán a todos. Si vas por un camino erróneo, nosotros te seguiremos al desastre. Recuérdalo.  
- Aja.  
- Y por último, y esta es la parte más arriesgada para ti, debes ir cinco metros por delante de nosotros.  
- ¿Cinco metros?  
- Si.  
- De acuerdo. Pues voy a mi lugar – le dije, aunque algo acobardada. Teniendo en cuenta lo que perseguíamos…  
- ¿Quieres montura?  
- No. Prefiero mis pies en tierra – le dije y fui hasta Markus –. ¿Tenéis alguna pista de William?  
- Aah – suspiró –. Solo esto – me respondió de nuevo con su tono de superioridad, y me enseño un mechón de pelo blanco –. Por si no lo sabes, es muda de hombre-lobo. Solo la de William es blanca – me explicó. La cogí de entre sus manos y me transmitió un recuerdo de William moviéndose hacia norte de donde estábamos.  
Un detalle era que la luna estaba cubierta por el cielo nubloso que ahora, sobre nosotros, estaba despejado. Viktor se acercó a mí y Markus subió a su caballo.  
- ¿Sabes por donde puede haber ido?  
- Al norte.  
- ¿Estás segura?  
- Por allí creo que hay un pueblo. Si quieres encontrar al cazador, hay que localizar la presa. - Bien pensado. ¿A cuanto está?  
- A unas dos horas caminando… a través del bosque.  
- Es mucho tiempo, pero no tenemos nada más con lo que empezar. Está bien. Ya sabes. Delante – me dijo y me alejé mis cinco metros –. ¡Todos preparados¡No la perdáis! – dijo y todos se pusieron en marcha detrás de mí.  
En el camino, oí una conversación entre Markus y Viktor.  
- ¿Has reclutado a esa vulgar campesina porque intuiste que encajaría bien en nuestra orden¿O tal vez porque se parece mucho a tu preciosa Sonja? La hija a la que William asesinó.  
- Ambas cosas.  
- Deberé informar sobre ello y sabes que en cuanto lo haga, la echarán. No se pueden mezclar los sentimientos, Viktor¿o lo has olvidado?  
- No lo he olvidado, y créeme, Markus, no la echarán.  
- Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo. Por una simple guerrera, crees que nuestros amos se van a ablandar.  
- Quizá tengas la oportunidad de ver por que estoy tan seguro, Markus. Pero hasta entonces, mantén esos comentarios fuera de lugar tras tus labios. No me gustaría que un día te atragantaras con ellos – le dijo y Markus se calló. Esa última frase puso firme a Markus. Viktor sabía defenderse de sus subordinados.  
Un rato más tarde, dejaron de aparecer mudas de hombre lobo en las ramas de los árboles y yo me detuve. Markus, decepcionado y furioso, se bajó de su caballo y vino hacia mí, y a juzgar por la expresión de su cara, no con buenas intenciones.  
- ¡Te has perdido¡¿verdad?! – me preguntó frenético. Viktor meneó la cabeza.  
- No, pero William sabe que le seguimos.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Ve esas marcas en los troncos de los árboles.  
- Usa los árboles…  
- Por esa razón, no hemos encontrado más muda suya. Muy listo, la verdad. - Deja de adorar a ese monstruo y dinos por donde seguir.  
- Seguimos al norte – respondí conteniéndome otra respuesta más grosera.  
- Bien – dijo y se volvió a subir a su caballo.  
Al cabo de otro rato, volví a parar la marcha. Pisé algo que había bajo la nieve y necesitaba ayuda para desenterrarlo.  
- Amelia. Venga aquí, por favor – le pedí y ella se bajó de su caballo y vino hacia mí.  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
- ¿Quieres ayudarme? – le pregunté y moví la cabeza señalando la nieve que acaba de remover. Ella asintió y empezamos a cavar.  
- ¿¡Qué está haciendo ahora!? – se preguntó Markus, agobiado por el cansancio y las paradas de la marcha.  
Cuando descubrimos lo que había debajo, Amelia y yo nos quedamos de piedra. Nos miramos la una a la otra, totalmente impactadas, y luego ella se volvió hacia sus amos para, con una simple mirada y asentimiento, decirles que ya estaban cerca. El cadáver de un hombre, aparentemente un campesino, destrozado y mutilado. Aquí fue donde aprendí otra técnica de lucha contra los licántropos, a parte de la fuerza bruta: "Si encuentras a un humano o el cadáver de un humano mordido por un Licántropo, quémalo o decapítalo antes de que se levante de nuevo, porque entonces será más difícil matarle.  
Amelia volvió a su caballo y yo a mis cinco metros de distancia, y reanudamos la marcha. Cada guerrero que pasaba delante del cadáver mutilado, y ahora quemado, mostraba una expresión de pena, y a la vez de miedo por acabar como él.  
Poco después, localizamos el borde del bosque y unos pasos más adelante, una luz resplandeciente. Caminamos hacia esa luz y al ver lo que la producía, comprobamos lo cerca que estábamos de William. Yo fui la primera en llegar y luego llegaron Viktor, Markus y Amelia, y luego sus tropa. Excepto algunos, nadie hizo siquiera una mueca. Estaban tan acostumbrados como yo.  
- Dios Santo – dijo Markus. Encontramos el pueblo campesino del que yo les hablé, solo que William había llegado primero. El exterior estaba lleno de cadáveres, asesinados de la misma forma que el que encontramos en el bosque. Las casas, unas estaban ardiendo y algunas ya habían caído por la inestabilidad creada por el fuego, y otras tenían claros signos de lucha: Manchas de sangre, zarpazos en las paredes, puertas convertidas en astillas, tejados caídos, etc. También había algunos carros de madera y cobertizos incendiados. Todo obra de un loco sediento de sangre y destrucción o en este caso, de un animal salvaje.  
- Y de nuevo, llegamos para presenciar las secuelas de ese monstruo – dijo Viktor. Yo espiré algo de aire por frustración e impotencia que sentía. Viktor lo vio –. No ha sido culpa tuya. Ya hace tiempo que ha ocurrido – me dijo y me adentré un poco en el pueblo. Encontré mas muda de hombre lobo como la de William.  
- Sin embargo, aún sigue por aquí – le dije y le mostré la muda. Vino hacia mí con mi caballo y la cogió.  
- Es reciente… - dijo y se quedó pensativo.  
- Viktor, démonos prisa, antes de que se transformen – le dijo Amelia.  
- Sí – le respondió y luego se dirigió a sus hombres – ¡Quemad los cadáveres¡Registrad los edificios! – les ordenó a los hombres.  
- ¡Formad dos grupos! – dijo un guerrero y todos se dividieron –. ¡Unos al lado oeste, otros al este! –. Intenté seguirlos, pero Viktor me detuvo.  
- ¡Sarah! – me llamó y yo fui hacia él.  
- Antes he olvidado decirte que queremos a William con vida – me dijo en voz baja de nuevo.  
- ¡¿Qué!  
- Verás, William no es el único al que perseguimos, ni el más peligroso. Queremos que sea la mosca que atraiga a la araña.  
- Un cebo – afirmé yo.  
- Sí.  
- De acuerdo – respondí, aunque no muy satisfecha. Ese monstruo al que perseguíamos había matado a una familia con la que yo había pasado años. Había llegado al punto de amarles. Aún con todo esto, seguí su orden.  
- ¡Tú! – llamó a un guerrero que llevaba una antorcha –. ¡Ve con ella!  
- ¡Si, señor! – respondí y se puso a mi lado y ambos nos dirigimos hacia las casas del lado oeste. No le pregunté el nombre dado que podían matarle esta noche o cualquier otro día. Decidí que cuanto menos supiera de él mejor, aunque me fijé en su aspecto. La misma altura que los demás, barba, pelo negro y largo, cara redonda, y a parte de la espada, llevaba un hacha. Mientras caminábamos, veía a los demás guerreros quemar los cadáveres de los difuntos aldeanos.  
Entramos en una casa pequeña, pero no quemada. Había una mesa con la comida servida. William debió sorprenderles justo cuando iban a cenar. Detrás de la mesa encontramos un cadáver con claras marcas de mordiscos.  
- Aparta. Vamos a asegurarnos – dijo y cuando acercó su antorcha al cadáver, éste se levantó, con los dientes afilados y los ojos bañados en una mezcla de color azul y negro y nos lanzó un rugido igual de inhumano, antes de atravesar la puerta trasera y salir al exterior –. ¡¡SE TRANSFORMAN!! – gritó el guerrero hacia los demás del exterior.  
- ¡Se están transformando! – dijo un guerrero.  
- ¡Ya es demasiado tarde! – dijo otro guerrero.  
Amelia vio al licántropo y antes de que escapara, se adelantó con su caballo y le disparó con su ballesta, atravesándole el cuello de atrás a delante. Entonces, otro cadáver del exterior abrió los ojos con el mismo color y su piel empezó a tornarse de color negro y a sufrir deformaciones. Salimos rápidamente por la puerta trasera al exterior y la batalla ya había comenzado. Entre nosotros, teníamos que hablar gritando por el ruido de nuestro alrededor. El guerrero y yo seguimos a Amelia y a su caballo y cuando estábamos cerca de la zona principal de combate, un licántropo atravesó la pared de una de las casas de nuestro lado. Se abalanzó sobre mi compañero, lo tiró al suelo y sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, le arrancó la cara a mordiscos. Cogí el hacha de mi compañero muerto del suelo, y con ella, atravesé la espalda de ese licántropo. Murió en el acto. Continué siguiendo con Amelia y otro Licántropo bajó del tejado y derribó su caballo. Ella quedó indefensa. Viktor lo vio y fue a ayudarla, pero yo fui más rápida. Utilizando el hacha como un bumerán, la lancé y corté la cabeza del licántropo antes de que matara a Amelia. Cuando el cuerpo de éste calló, fui hacia ella y ayudé al caballo a levantarse para que dejara libre su pierna.  
- ¡¿Estás bien?! – le pregunté.  
- ¡Sí¡Gracias! – me respondió y la ayudé a levantarse. - ¡¿Puedes andar!  
- ¡Creo que sí¡¡Cuidado!! – exclamó cuando vio a un licántropo semi-formado detrás de mí. Desenvainé mi espada, la cogí al revés, y con fuerza, llevé la hoja hacia atrás. Le atravesé el torso al licántropo y luego miré hacia atrás y, en ese breve momento, tuve problemas para decidir cuando eran más horribles, sin en su forma media, con la cara deformada y la piel envuelta en negro con manchas marrones o en su forma final, con la cabeza de lobo, las garras afiladas y el torso humano envuelto en una manta pelo negro.  
- Que atractivo… - dije, solté el mango de la espada, aún clavada en su torso y le rompí el cuello.  
- ¡Muy elegante! – me dijo Amelia.  
- ¡Gracias¡Vamos! – le dije, ella se subió a su caballo. Yo recogí el hacha del suelo y juntas, fuimos hasta Viktor. Mientras lo hacíamos, vi a un guerrero cortarle la cabeza con su hacha a un licántropo ardiendo. Seguramente se despertó cuando ya estaba envuelto en llamas.  
Al llegar al centro del pueblo, donde la batalla era más salvaje, fui testigo de la transformación de un licántropo a la fase final. Dos guerreros intentaron matarle. A uno lo derribó con dos golpes y al otro, le rajó las piernas haciéndolo caer, y en el suelo le mordió el cuello, matándole por desangramiento. Después se levanto y empezó transformarse, pero cuando llegó a la forma final, un guerrero a caballo, Markus, le cortó la cabeza con su espada, en plena carrera.  
La batalla que se daba ante mí, que era la primera en la que participaba, era sangrienta y brutal. Viktor derribó a un licántropo de un golpe de espada a caballo. Entonces, un guerrero a caballo llegó y habló con Viktor, no sin antes llevarse por delante a otro licántropo en la primera fase con su espada. - ¡Le hemos encontrado!  
- ¡¿Y!  
- ¡Necesitamos refuerzos!  
- ¡Encuentra a Amelia! – le dijo y el guerrero se fue. Viktor oyó el rugido de otro licántropo en medio de jaleo que le rodeaba y vio a un licántropo derribar a otro guerrero a caballo. Fue a socorrerlo.  
- ¡Amelia¡Hemos encontrado a William!  
- ¡¿Donde!  
- ¡En el lado este del bosque, pero necesitamos ayuda!  
- ¡Traed arpones! – les dijo a sus guerreros –. ¡¿Nos acompañas!  
- ¡Por supuesto! – le respondí y junto a ella y a sus guerreros, nos adentramos en el bosque de detrás del pueblo. Allí encontramos a William (). Era como en mis visiones. Su pelo, como la muda que encontramos durante todo el camino hasta aquí, era de color blanco. Su cabeza se parecía más que las de los otros licántropos a la de un lobo y era más alto que estos en su forma final. Sus garras eran más largas y afiladas. Sus ojos eran de color blanco, como si fuera ciego, pero desde luego, por la resistencia que oponía y su precisión al atacar, era obvio que no lo era. - ¡Derribadlo! – gritaba Amelia. Intentaban hacerlo caer atravesando sus extremidades y su torso con sus apones de cadena. Yo, con mi arpón, le atravesé la pierna derecha. Un guerrero le atravesó la izquierda, pero tenía problemas para llevar la cadena hasta un árbol y atarla, solté mi ballesta y fui a ayudarle. Juntos, y con mi fuerza, logramos atar la cadena a un tronco y con mi hacha, hicimos un nudo. La espada la guardé pon un "por si acaso" que llegó pronto ya que William logró agarrar a uno de sus atacantes y arrojarlo hacia el resto, con lo que pudo liberare. Se sacó los arpones de su cuerpo y mató a más de diez guerreros que había excepto a tres, incluyendo a Amelia. Luego vino a por mí. Saqué mi espada y él se lanzó a por mí. Me lanzó varios zarpazos que esquivé y luego yo se los devolví con un buen corte de mi espada. Este corte apenas le hizo parar en sus constantes ataques. Me estaba empujando hacia el borde del bosque, llevándome hasta los demás en el pueblo. Si llegaba ahí y aun quedaban licántropos sin matar, los míos estarían perdidos. No me importaba usar mis poderes vampíricos delante de los guerreros, sobre todo de Markus. En ese momento, ya no me importaba vivir o morir. Di un salto de unos tres metros de alto hacia atrás y entré de nuevo en el pueblo, que estaba a unos ocho metros detrás de mí, atravesando los árboles. Lo hice ante la atónita mirada de Amelia. William me siguió con un salto igual de largo. Yo llegué la primera al pueblo. Markus y sus hombres fueron los primeros en ver de que modo.  
- ¿¡Pero qué¡Disparadla! – dijo, pero los hombres no hicieron caso –. ¡Es una orden¡Hacedlo! – insistió y mis ojos se volvieron de color azul pálido. Antes de que dispararan sus ballestas, apareció William y entonces, retrocedieron. Se abalanzó sobre mí, pero yo le agarré de los dos brazos. Me lanzó mordiscos de los que yo me alejaba y al quinto, le di un puñetazo en la cara que lo aturdió y me dejó tiempo para agarrar mi espada y hacerle dos cortes en el pecho que le hicieron retroceder. No sirvieron de nada ya que se regeneraron al instante. Me lanzó más zarpazos y al tercero, saltó hacia mí e intentó morderme de nuevo, pero le esquivé agachándome y William se estrelló contra la pared de piedra de una casa. El tiempo que tardó en darse la vuelta lo aproveché para acercarme a él, y con mi espada, cortarle un brazo. A mi espalda, alguien disparó un arpón. Lo cogí al vuelo y lo usé para atar a William por detrás desde la boca a las piernas. Para asegurar el arpón, se lo clavé con todos mis fuerzas en un muslo. Aún forcejeaba, así que le ensarté un brazo en el suelo con la espada. Dejó de resistirse en unos segundos.  
Ya terminado el asunto de William, empecé a darme la vuelta para ver que opinión tenían de mí mis compañeros, pero antes de hacerlo, oí ruidos de ballestas al otro lado.  
- ¡Ni se te ocurra moverte, vampiro!  
- ¡Markus¡Baja las armas! – le gritó Viktor.  
- ¡Eres un estúpido¡Has confiado en un demonio¡En un vampiro!  
- ¡Lo se!  
- ¡¿Lo sabías?! – respondió y los guerreros que quedaban se miraron entre ellos, perplejos por la respuesta de su líder.  
- ¡Me dio buenos motivos para confiar en ella¡Y puede dártelos a ti también! – le dijo y yo, no pudiendo aguantar, di un rápido movimiento hacia ellos, concretamente hacia Amelia.  
- ¡Ah! – se alarmó. Le cogí la ballesta del cañón, y puse la flecha apuntando a mi corazón. Los demás guerreros se quedaron confusos por mis acciones. Incluso, para ponérselo fácil, me quité la coraza del pecho.  
- Sarah¿que estás haciendo? – preguntó Viktor.  
- No debiste confiar en mí…  
- ¿Qué? Me diste pruebas de que no eras como tus hermanos.  
- Pero no te dije que estoy harta de vivir.  
- Eres inmortal.  
- ¡Pero yo no quiero la inmortalidad¡Nunca la quise, Viktor! – le grité con lágrimas en los ojos –. ¡Llevo cuatrocientos años viviendo aquí, aguantando la marginación y el odio de la gente¡Cada vez que encuentro a alguien que pueda querer a alguien como yo, los matan¡Solo me uní a vosotros porque esta vez podía vengarles¡Mi madre fue mordida por un vampiro y yo nací casi como ese ser¡De ése no puedo vengarme¡Y ya estoy cansada¡Quiero morir, librarme de esta existencia! – les grité llorando. No podían dar crédito a lo que oían. Un vampiro que ansiaba la muerte contradecía todas sus reglas y creencias –. ¡¿A qué esperas, Amelia!  
- Me salvaste la vida. No…no puedo – dijo con el brazo con el que sujetaba la ballesta tembloroso.  
- ¡Entonces… que lo haga Markus¡Él sí tiene agallas para ello! – dije y Markus se acercó a mí.  
- Antes de que lo haga, puedo sugerirte que no sería mejor buscar al que te convirtió en vampiro y hacerle pagar.  
- ¡¿Cómo¡Ni siquiera sé quien es! – seguí gritando. Viktor estaba pensativo.  
- Yo si lo sé – interrumpió Viktor.  
- ¿Qué? – le pregunté asombrada.  
- Markus, Amelia, cogeos todos de las manos. Sarah, transmíteles tus recuerdos sobre el día de tu nacimiento. Hazlo y te aseguro que podrás vengarte por la desastrosa e insufrible vida que ese ser te ha obligado a pasar – dijo y todos se cogieron de las manos. Sin quitarle el ojo de encima al prisionero William, a través de Markus, les transmití el recuerdo exacto del día de mi nacimiento. Cuando acabé, todos se quedaron más sorprendidos que nunca.  
- Kain… - balbuceó Markus.  
- ¿Qué?  
- ¿No sabes quien es Kain? – me preguntó un guerrero.  
- No – respondí y todos bajaron sus armas.  
- ¿No sabes quien es Kain, el emperador de Nosgoth? – me preguntó Markus. Aquel nombre mi hizo recordar algunas pesadillas que tenía cuando dormía.  
- ¿Fue… él? – me pregunté, retrocedí unos pasos y caí rendida por la realidad al suelo. Me quedé de rodillas. Markus se acercó a mí. Su actitud respecto a mí había cambiado. Los guerreros aseguraron las ataduras de William. Viktor también se acercó.  
- ¿De verdad que no sabes quien es?  
- ¡No!  
- Pues eres afortunada.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Era a él a quien queríamos atraer con William. Es un aliado suyo.  
- ¿Le perseguís?  
- Le persigue todo el mundo. Pero nosotros, los primeros – me explicó Amelia.  
- Únete a nosotros. Olvida esa idea del suicidio. Serás bienvenida a los Caballeros Vaticanos – me dijo. No sabía que decir. En una sola noche, había descubierto el nombre del que me condenó. Una sensación de odio me recorrió las venas.  
- Mi señor – se dirigió a Viktor uno de los guerreros –. Amanece.  
- Será mejor que la pongamos a cubierto. - Eso no hace falta. Hay una cosa que no os he mostrado ni dicho – dije y me levanté –. Mirad – les dije todos. Cuando el sol empezó a tocar mi piel. No pasó nada. He aquí mi principal ventaja frente a los de mi especie. Mis nuevos amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos.  
- Puede…ver el sol – exclamó Amelia. Esto les era todavía más sorprendente que lo demás.  
- Igual que Kain. Un enemigo a la altura – dijo Viktor.  
- Bienvenida a nuestra guerra – dijo Markus y los demás guerreros asistieron expresando aceptación por mí. Este fue el principio de mi servicio con los caballeros Vaticanos. En cuanto a William, lo último que supe de él fue que le encerraron en una prisión de metal y roca, con sentencia hasta el fin de los tiempos. La razón de no matarle era que creyeron que podría serles más útil en un futuro.

Ellos querían a Kain, y yo quería vengarme por los años de miseria y sufrimiento que había pasado por su culpa. A cambio de mi ayuda, me dieron un hogar… y algunas amistades.  
Entré en el imperio de Kain camuflada entre sus filas con la esperanza de encontrar una manera de matarle. Nadie sabía cómo acabar con él. Era el vampiro más poderoso sobre la tierra. Estaba cerca de encontrar la solución a ese enigma cuando me descubrió. En ese momento, no supe cómo.  
En el mundo de Kain, con la traición, solo había un resultado: La condenación eterna. Yo, Sarah Weschler, iba a sufrir el destino de los traidores y débiles: Arder eternamente en las entrañas del Lago de los muertos. Kain y dos de sus generales me llevaron al lugar, pero antes de arrojarme, me dijo "No fue nada personal lo de tu madre. Fueron los tiempos". Caí ardiendo en el fuego candente…hundiéndome en las profundidades del abismo…un dolor indescriptible…Una agonía incesante…El tiempo se había detenido…Solo quedaba la tortura… y el odio que sentía hacia el que me había condenado a este infierno. Hasta ese breve momento, no había deseado ni necesitado ayuda, pero ahora la deseaba más que nunca.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1: "PERO AHORA LA DESEABA MÁS QUE NUNCA"  
Viernes, 16 de septiembre de 1888 En la plaza del Vaticano, Roma, un hombre llamado Jack Crow () se dirige a la entrada de una iglesia. Era un hombre con una historia bastante oscura:  
Siente especial odio hacia los vampiros porque perdió a su familia por culpa de ellos. Su mala fama empezó así: Un día, su padre volvió a casa con una mordedura de vampiro. No le dijo nada ni a Jack ni a su madre. Al quinto día se transformó. Atacó a la madre de Jack, y luego fue a por él. Tuvo que matar a su propio padre. Estuvo vagando por Europa durante un año hasta que se encontró con el Cardenal Alba (), un importante miembro de los caballeros Vaticanos. Lo entrenaron y le convirtieron en un caza-vampiros. Sin embargo, hace dos años, se separó de la orden y así, pasó de cazador a asesino a sueldo.  
Caminaba, algo impasible, bajo los primeros rayos de la bruma matinal, hacia la iglesia del cardenal Alba. No solía recibir muchos encargos de Roma. Normalmente, lo contrataban ricachones o políticos de Europa del Este que querían quitar de en medio alguna manzana podrida, pero casi nunca se metía en los asuntos del Vaticano.  
En cuanto se acercó a la entrada, vio una cara conocida. Un hombre con una chaqueta de cuero que le llegaba hasta los pies y un sombrero grande. De un aspecto muy gótico. Lo único que resaltaba de su aspecto físico eran sus ojos marrones, el pelo castaño hasta los hombros y su altura de uno con ochenta.  
- ¡Eh!, – le exclamó al hombre mientras se acercaba a él – yo te conozco.  
- Creo que yo a ti también – le dijo el hombre. Jack también era inconfundible, con su chaqueta de cuero corta, sus guantes y zapatos negros, y sus vaqueros. Medía casi lo mismo que Jack, y tenía el mismo el mismo color de pelo y ojos.  
- Eres Van Helsing () – le dijo al hombre. Este cazador tenía una historia muy diferente: Un día, un sacerdote que rezaba en el altar de su iglesia oyó unos ruidos en las escaleras de la entrada. Fue a ver y encontró a un hombre malherido subiendo a rastras las escaleras de la iglesia. Todos creyeron que había sido enviado para realizar la obra de Dios. No recuerda nada de su vida anterior, salvo un nombre: Gabriel. Los caballeros Vaticanos le pusieron el nombre de Van Helsing, y le adiestraron para cazar a las criaturas de las tinieblas. Sus progresos son buenos, pero en el mundo real, no es que se le considere precisamente un héroe. - Sí. Y tú…Jack Crow – le respondió, y se dieron la mano –. Así que… a ti también te han mandado una carta.  
- Sí… - le dijo. Jack era del tipo de personas que no tenían demasiados amigos. Van Helsing era uno de los pocos. Habían trabajado juntos o simplemente había coincidido por casualidad. Aunque pocos, esos ratos habían logrado un estrecho vínculo entre ellos. Sentían un gran aprecio el uno por el otro, tanto amistosa como profesionalmente.  
- Deben estar muy desesperados para llamarnos a los dos – le explicó Van Helsing.  
- ¿Un doblete, quizá? – le preguntó Jack.  
- Puede. O un blanco muy, muy difícil – le dijo. La voz de Van Helsing sonaba muy inquieta.  
- Bueno¿entramos o no?– preguntó Jack.  
- Sí, entremos – respondió Van Helsing. Ambos se dirigieron hacia la entrada de la iglesia del cardenal con algo de miedo en el cuerpo. Como ya sabían, el Vaticano solo llamaba a un solo asesino para resolver sus problemas. Nunca llamaban a dos. En cuanto abrieron la puerta, un montón de lanzas () les apuntaron a la cabeza.  
- Vaya, definitivamente están muy desesperados – dijo Jack sonriendo –. Je, antes solo te apuntaban con dos lanzas, no con quince.  
- ¿Media vuelta? – preguntó Van Helsing.  
- Media vuelta – respondió Jack con ironía.  
Se dieron la vuelta y, sin esperárselo, otros tres guardias se habían colocado detrás de ellos y les estaban apuntando con sus lanzas.  
- Eeeh, chicos, – dijo Jack – creo que aquí hay un malentendido. Recibimos una carta diciendo que nos presentáramos aquí para un encargo del cardenal Alba.  
Uno de los guardias de la entrada se les acercó y se volvieron a dar la vuelta. Los otros guardias se mantuvieron en sus posiciones.  
- ¿Son ustedes Jack Crow y Van Helsing? – les preguntó unos de los guardias.  
Parecían salidos de una escuela militar. Siempre firmes y directos.  
- Sí – respondió Van Helsing –. Está es la carta que el cardenal nos envió.  
Van Helsing sacó un sobre de un bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se lo entregó al guardia. Éste lo abrió y leyó su contenido muy meticulosamente.  
- Hum, de acuerdo, pase – le dijo a Van Helsing –. ¡Un momento! – gritó después. El guardia jefe dejó pasar a Van Helsing, pero no a Jack, y dos de los guardias de atrás le apuntaron aún más de cerca con sus lanzas.  
- ¿Y su carta? – le preguntó a Jack. - No la tengo. La quemé.  
- La quemó… dijo riéndose –. Pues usted no pasa de aquí.  
Si le mato, seguro que paso.  
Van Helsing se acercó y habló con el guardia jefe.  
- Oiga, conozco a este tipo – le explicó Van Helsing al guardia –. Déjelo pasar.  
- Me da igual que lo conozca – le contestó el guardia –. No le dejaré pasar mientras no me de alguna prueba de que es quien dice ser y que ha sido llamado por el cardenal.  
- ¿Es que no ve usted los carteles de "Se busca"? – preguntó Van Helsing con un tono frenético –. Hay fotos de él y mías por todas partes.  
- Perdone, pero yo aquí no veo ninguno.  
- Por todos los demonios…- dijo Van Helsing con un tono ya de enfado. Un hombre mayor, vestido con un hábito rojo, se acercó desde el fondo de la iglesia. Era el cardenal.  
- Al fin – se alegró Jack.  
- Está perdiendo sus buenos hábitos, hijo mió – le dijo el cardenal –. No debería maldecir, y menos, cerca de la casa del señor.  
- Perdone, cardenal. Un pequeño ataque de nervios.  
- ¿Ocurre algo, capitán? – le preguntó el cardenal al guardia pesado. - Perdone, cardenal, yo… – dijo el guardia nervioso –. No lleva la carta que usted le envió.  
- No pasa nada, no se preocupe. Yo también le conozco.  
Van Helsing sonrío ante el comentario. - Déjelo pasar, capitán.  
- ¿Está seguro?  
- Sí – respondió con firmeza.  
Los guardias bajaron las lanzas y dejaron pasar a Jack. - Síganme, caballeros.  
El cardenal guío a Van Helsing y a Jack por el interior de la iglesia hasta su capilla. Allí, hizo girar la estatua de un arcángel y toda la pared que rodeaba a esta, hasta los tres metros de altura y dos de anchura, giró 90º rebelando unas escaleras de piedra que llevaban a una especie de sótano. El cardenal bajó primero. Van Helsing y Jack se lo pensaron un poco.  
- Demonios, menudos genios – dijo Jack sorprendido. Van Helsing le miró por su comentario.  
- Lo siento.  
Bajaron las escaleras con algo de indecisión, y al llegar abajo, se quedaron sorprendidísimos. Bajo los cimientos de aquella iglesia tan común, había un taller de fabricación de armas. Debía medir la mitad de la plaza bajo la que se encontraban en ese instante. En los años de servicio para esta orden, nunca lo habían visto. Había decenas de mesas, cada una con artilugios de toda clase: armas, aparatos científicos, como probetas, llamas de butano, etc. El aire estaba viciado, con un aroma como el de las fábricas de acero, y hacía un calor que, a la larga, se hacía un poco asfixiante.  
Miraron por todas partes intentando discernir al cardenal entre la multitud de trabajadores. Lo divisaron al fondo de la sala, al lado de un proyector.  
- Ahí está, vamos – dijo Jack.  
Cuando estaban a medio camino, un monje, que llevaba un casco con un par de barras finas de metal en cuyos extremos había una lupa, y llegaban hasta sus ojos, se tropezó con ellos.  
- Lo siento, disculpen – Se disculpó –. Eeeh, ustedes son Van Helsing y Jack Crow. Encantado de conocerles. Son ustedes dos de mis héroes. Les dio la mano a los dos.  
- En serio – dijo Jack –. Que gran honor. Disculpa.  
Le apartaron y siguieron hasta donde estaba el cardenal.  
- Vaya, tan maleducados y desagradables como me han dicho – se dijo a sí mismo –.Será interesante trabajar con ellos – dijo, se volvió y continuó hasta la siguiente mesa.  
En cuanto Van Helsing y Jack llegaron a donde estaba el cardenal, un operador encendió el proyector y el cardenal empezó a hablarles.  
- Para empezar, éste no es un encargo normal.  
- Je, teniendo en cuenta el recibimiento, nos hacemos una idea – dijo Jack.  
- Créame, señor Crow. No sabe nada.  
- Vale…  
- El trabajo que deseamos que hagan, por así decirlo, comienza unos doscientos años atrás – comenzó.  
- ¿Doscientos años atrás? – pregunto Van Helsing con confusión. - Con el imperio de Nosgoth, ahora casi olvidado y en ruinas.  
- ¡Espere un mal…! Espere un minuto, – exclamó Jack con la voz contenida – esto no tendrá que ver con el emperador Kain¿verdad?  
¿Un blanco difícil o un doblete? Una blanco difícil y unos cuantos dobletes más bien.  
- En efecto, unos de sus objetivos es Kain. Los otros son sus seis generales: Raziel, Turel, Rahab, Dumah, Zephon y Melchiah – le contestó el cardenal. El operador del proyector fue cambiando de imágenes a medida que el cardenal iba diciendo nombres, empezando desde Kain.  
- Estupendo – dijo Jack conteniéndose –. El único vampiro imposible de matar, con su banda de psicópatas. Esto mejora por segundos.  
- Y supongo que eso implica ir a la isla de Nosgoth ¿no? – preguntó Van Helsing.  
- Sí – le contestó el cardenal.  
- ¿La que nadie puede encontrar excepto los que ya saben dónde está?  
- Sí, la que está en el centro del Mar Negro. Y solo con eso, retrocedemos cuatrocientos años mas – siguió el cardenal.  
- ¿Todavía mas? – preguntó Jack frenético.  
- Sí, con esta mujer – continuó.  
El operador del proyector les enseñó una imagen de una mujer, de unos veinte o veinticinco años de edad, europea y de pelo corto y negro. Todo corriente excepto los ojos. Solo Van Helsing notó este detalle. Tenían un aspecto…extraño. No podía diferenciar el color ya que la imagen del proyector estaba en blanco y negro.  
- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Van Helsing.  
- Se llama Sarah Von Schoëder Weschler () – les respondió –. Kain es prioritario, pero ella lo es más aún.  
- ¿Alemana? Lo digo por su apellido – preguntó Van Helsing.  
- Sí – les contestó el cardenal.  
- Eeeh, no quisiera parecer frío, pero que nos importa esa tal Weschler. Por lo que acaba de decir, calculo que debe de llevar más de medio siglo muerta, por lo menos – dijo Jack –. ¿Qué vamos a hacer¿Remover su tumba? Lo siento. No soy ningún profanador – siguió. Van Helsing se acercó más a la imagen del proyector y frunció el entrecejo. Jack continuó hablando con el cardenal –. No lo entiendo, cardenal. – acabó Jack –. Nuestros objetivos son Kain y sus generales. ¿Que tiene que ver ella con todo esto?  
- Creo que yo lo sé – interrumpió Van Helsing –. ¿Esa mujer es humana, cardenal?  
- ¿Cómo? – le preguntó Jack.  
- ¿Te has fijado en sus ojos?  
- Pues, eeeh…- dio Jack confuso. El cardenal ordenó al operador que colocara unos filtros especiales en la lente del proyector y la imagen se vio a color.  
Ambos se quedaron mirando unos momentos la imagen del proyector y luego, sus caras se encogieron. Sus ojos, eran de un color azul blanquecino, y para ellos, sospechoso y familiar. La línea negra que rodeaban su irises era la mitad de gruesa mas grande y estaba mas definida.  
- Esperaba… que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta – les dijo el cardenal –. Se que a ninguno le gusta hacer un trabajo si no se lo cuentan todo, así que…  
- No es humana¿verdad? – le interrumpió Van Helsing.  
- Medio humana…medio vampiro.  
- ¿¡Medio humana medio que!? – le preguntó Jack a gritos al cardenal.  
- ¿Una… mestiza? – preguntó después Van Helsing.  
- Sí.  
- Vaya¿esa es nuestra primera prioridad¿Una chupa-sangre? – preguntó Jack.  
Se me ha olvidado decir "Odio las sorpresas"  
- Trabajó para nosotros – dijo el cardenal. - ¡¿Que?! – preguntó Jack sorprendido.  
- ¿Un vampiro luchando contra lo suyos¿Contra su propia especie? – preguntó con curiosidad Van Helsing.  
- Bueno… verán. A diferencia de los demás, ella tiene una parte humana – les explicó –. En cuestión de poder, excepto el agua, no tiene ninguna debilidad vampírica. También tiene su fuerza. - Aja – dijo Van Helsing.  
- En cuestión de alma, es tan humana como ustedes y como yo – les explicó –. Cordura compasión, amor, y la cualidad que a nosotros nos interesa, odio por los vampiros, y en especial, por Kain.  
- ¿En especial? – preguntó Van Helsing –. ¿Que tiene ella contra Kain?  
- Je, si es mitad humana, seguramente lo que tiene todo el mundo – dijo Jack riéndose –. Ganas de matarle.  
- No he querido decir eso – se explicó Van Helsing –. Cardenal, usted ha dicho "en especial.  
- Esa pregunta se la responderé con otra – les dijo –. Si a ustedes alguien les condenara, desde el día que nacieron, a vivir en la miseria siendo despreciados por todo el mundo por el mero hecho de ser lo que son¿no odiarían a ese alguien a muerte?  
- Desde luego – respondió Jack con decisión.  
- ¿Kain la hizo mestiza?  
- Sí, en efecto. Cuando Weschler estaba apunto de nacer, Kain atacó a su madre. La madre, de nombre Anya, murió, y ella vino al mundo por muy poco. El resto de su familia no la quiso porque enseguida empezó a mostrar señales de que no era humana. Así que la abandonaron. Por lo visto, la mordedura que Kain infligió a su madre también la afectó a ella. Todo esto fue casi a finales del siglo IX. Concretamente, en el año 868.  
- Y supongo que ha estado los últimos mil años intentando devolverle el favor – dijo Jack.  
- No. Hasta que cayó en nuestro regazo, no tenía casi ni idea de quien la había maldecido.  
- ¿Casi? – preguntó Van Helsing.  
- Sí. Cuando un humano es mordido por un inmortal, le transfiere sus recuerdos.  
- Es verdad – dijo Jack –. "Constantes pesadillas hasta el momento en el que te conviertes en uno de ellos o hasta que el portador muera" – dijo como si leyera de un libro.  
- Pero para ella nunca cesaron, y si sigue viva, seguramente aún las tenga – dijo el cardenal.  
- ¿Nunca? – preguntó horrorizado Van Helsing.  
- No. Verán…Dentro de ella, en su alma, hay una especie de lucha por la supremacía entre su lado humano y su lado vampírico, y eso desencadena las pesadillas. Es así desde que nació. - Menudo paquete – dijo Jack. - Sí – respondió suspirando el cardenal.  
Jack intervino lleno de dudas.  
- Hay algo que no me cuadra. Si ella no sabía "casi" quien la maldijo¿cómo lo descubrió?  
- Se lo dijimos nosotros cuando la encontramos.  
- Aja¿y cuándo fue eso?  
- En 1202, el año en el que vencimos a los hombres lobo. Precisamente, fue ella quien derrotó a William, el primer Licántropo de la historia.  
- Ha vivido mucho… – interrumpió Van Helsing.  
- ¿Y cómo sabían ustedes quien era su familia? Serían una entre cien millones – preguntó Jack.  
- Su madre era parte de una… organización que seguía nuestros mismos objetivos, y nosotros conocíamos a la mayoría de sus miembros – continuó el cardenal.  
- ¿Qué organización era esa? – volvió a preguntar Jack.  
- Eeeeh… no recuerdo su nombre.  
- De acuerdo. Tengo otras dos y últimas preguntas, cardenal. Primero, nos hemos desviado un poco de la conversación principal. Quiere que vayamos a Nosgoth para matar a Kain y a sus generales. Hasta ahí de acuerdo. Pero ¿que tiene que ver esa tal Sarah con la isla¿Estaba allí?  
- Y lo más importante¿por que ha dicho antes "si sigue viva"? – siguió Van Helsing.  
- Aaah… - suspiro de nuevo –. Cuando le contamos a Weschler la verdad sobre su maldición, juró vengarse por cualquier medio. Se infiltró en el ejército de Kain esperando descubrir cómo matarlo.  
- ¿Infiltró?  
- Sí. Ella tiene una parte vampírica, así que fácilmente puede pasar por uno de ellos. Pero hace más de sesenta años que no tenemos noticias de ella, y creemos lo peor. Kain puede haberla descubierto.  
- ¡¿Han esperado sesenta años?! – preguntó Van Helsing.  
- A veces, estaba años sin enviar noticias, pero la última hablaba de un método para acabar con Kain. Esa es la razón por la que deben encontrarla primero a ella. - Bueno, eso ya suena mejor – dijo Jack.  
- Bien. Si no tienen mas preguntas, creo que ya saben todo lo que necesitan saber. - Si queremos llevar a cabo este… gran trabajo, necesitaremos mapas de la isla, armas y sobre todo, alguien que nos lleve a la isla – dijo Van Helsing.  
- Las dos primeras las pueden encontrar aquí. Pregunten por un monje llamado Karl. Es un tipo bajito, con un poco de barba y…bastante hablador. Llévenselo con ustedes también. Les ayudará mucho. - ¿Y que me dice del guía? – preguntó Jack.  
- Ah, el guía. Antes de ir a la isla tendrán que pasar por Transylvania, Rumania. Allí busquen a Anna Valerius. Ella les llevará hasta la isla de Nosgoth.  
- ¿Hasta Rumania? Menudo viaje. - Usted tenía dos preguntas¿no, señor Crow?  
- Sí. Nuestra remuneración. No nos llaman asesinos a sueldo por nada. - Les pagaremos en dólares americanos. Por traernos a Sarah de vuelta, ya tendrán mil, por cada general muerto, tendrán dos mil y por Kain, diez mil. El pago se realizará a la vuelta.  
No les gustaría que en caso de que fracasásemos y nos mataran, su dinero se quedara allí con nuestros restos – dijo Jack.  
- ¿Alguna cosa más? Porque tengo otros asuntos que atender.  
- Sí, hay una cosa. En caso de que encontremos a… Sarah, pero su información sobre Kain sea falsa o incorrecta¿que hacemos? – preguntó Van Helsing.  
- Que nos la devuelvan sana y salva ya será todo un logro, pero… bueno, en caso de que, como usted ha dicho, la información sea incorrecta, pueden reservarse el derecho de acabar el trabajo o no. Ustedes podrían con sus generales, pero les aseguro que con Kain no.  
Eso parece menospreciar.  
- De acuerdo – dijo Van Helsing –. Gracias cardenal.  
El cardenal les dejo solos y volvió al piso superior de la iglesia por las escaleras piedra. Van Helsing y Jack aún intentaban digerir todo los que les habían contado. 


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2: PREPARÁNDOSE PARA VIAJE - ¿Tú qué opinas? – le preguntó Jack a Van Helsing.  
- Bueno, algún día teníamos que morir¿no? – dijo Van Helsing con ironía.  
- Ja ja ja ja, – se rió Jack – sí. Bueno, busquemos al tal Karl. A ver que formas creativas tiene de desatar el infierno en el infierno. Van Helsing y Jack se pusieron a preguntar entre los trabajadores por Karl. ¡BOOM CHIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!  
Oyeron como una explosión eléctrica en el fondo del taller. Fueron a comprobarlo. - ¿Qué habrá sido eso? – se preguntó Jack.  
- No lo sé – dijo Van Helsing confuso.  
Llegaron hasta el lugar y se encontraron de nuevo con su más grande admirador. Estaba de espaldas manipulando un aparato eléctrico. En cuanto le llamaron, el monje se volvió.  
- Vaya, que sorpresa – contesto el monje –. Je¿Queréis algo?  
- Buscamos a Karl – le dijo Van Helsing.  
- ¿Para qué?  
- Necesitamos armas.  
- ¿Y las queréis para?  
- Oye, no seas tacaño porque antes pasáramos de ti, chaval – le dijo Jack. Dinos quien es Karl o…  
- Tranquilo – le interrumpió Van Helsing –. Necesitamos saber quien es Karl para que nos de los medios necesarios para entrar y salir de la isla de Nosgoth sin que nos arranquen ni un solo miembro¿de acuerdo? – dijo Van Helsing.  
- Umm. En tal caso, encantando. Yo soy Karl.  
- ¿¡Tú eres Karl!? – preguntó Jack sorprendido.  
- Aja – le respondió. Iba vestido con el hábito de cualquier monje. Era bastante bajito con respecto a los dos cazadores. Su pelo era rubio, tenía algo de barba y sus ojos eran azules. Los cazadores se fijaron en lo mucho que le temblaban las manos. Era algo que delataba cobardía, miedo e inseguridad.  
Madre mía. Ahora si que estamos muertos.  
- Busquémonos a otro. Conozco a un par de contrabandistas por aquí.  
Jack se dio la vuelta, pero Karl le agarró de la chaqueta.  
- Eh, señor Crow. ¿Ya quiere marcharse sin antes ver lo que tengo?  
Jack lanzó un suspiro.  
- Miren lo que tengo, y si no les gusta, siempre pueden ir a preguntar a otro. Hay una docena de armeros aquí. - Aaah, de acuerdo – dijo Jack malhumorado –. A ver¿qué tienes?  
- No no, empezamos mal – dijo Karl –. Yo soy el que hace las preguntas. ¿Cómo te gustaría matar a un vampiro?  
- Oh, pues, no sé. ¿Cuál sería la forma rápida? – preguntó Jack con una curiosidad enfermiza.  
- Sacarlos al sol o prenderles fuego.  
- De acuerdo¿y la forma lenta?  
- Estacas, flechazos, hachazos…  
- Vale vale…  
- Si prefieres el método rápido, yo utilizaría algo como… - Sin acabar la frase, Karl entró en una pequeña habitación que había cerca. Se puso a rebuscar en una de las baldas y salió con un tanque de combustible a la espalda y un tubo alargado, conectado a dicho depósito, en las manos – ¡esto¡Será mejor que se aparten¡Ja ja!  
¡Floooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassh!  
Tras soltar aquella risa, Karl apretó el gatillo del tubo y del extremo salió una cola de llamas que se alargó unos diez metros hasta alcanzar una estatua de madera que Van Helsing y Jack no habían visto. Ambos se pegaron a las paredes para evitar ser alcanzados. Cuando dejó de llamear, se pudo ver lo que quedaba de lo que antaño era la estatua. Sólo quedaba un trozo de madera ennegrecido y agrietado, y todavía ardiendo. - ¿Qué¿Os gusta?  
- Uh, me encanta. Parece que haya pasado por aquí el expreso hacia el infierno – dijo Jack con voz cansada mientras se secaba el sudor causado por las llamas.  
- ¿Tienes otro mas de esos? – preguntó Van Helsing.  
- No. Tengo cinco.  
Karl quitó la lona de una de las baldas cercanas revelando otros cinco lanzallamas .  
- Karl, siento haberte menospreciado – le dijo Jack –. Ahora, dinos, cual es el método lento.  
- Esperad esperad, os he dicho que también podíamos sacarlos al sol. - Ya claro, pero los vampiros no van a dejar cogerse de la manita, y que tranquilamente, les llevemos fuera de su guarida hasta la luz – le dijo Van Helsing –. Además, en Nosgoth, he oído que el sol apenas brilla.  
- Precisamente…  
Karl quitó una lona de otra balda y cogió un cofre pequeño. Lo abrió y sacó de él una especie de bola de cristal, rellena de arena, con dos válvulas a cada lado. Los cazadores se acercaron para verla de cerca.  
- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Jack confuso.  
- He trabajado en esto doce años. Si se giran estas dos válvulas, puede crear una fuente de luz igual a la intensidad solar.  
- Aaah, entiendo – dijo Jack. - Sí, pero hay un problemilla.  
- ¿Cuál? – preguntó Van Helsing.  
- Es…el único que tenemos. Aunque, teóricamente, alcanza un radio de hasta doscientos metros por treinta de altura - O sea que… – empezó a decir Jack.  
- O sea que es la última arma que utilizareis, y solo tendréis un intento. - Es mejor que nada. – dijo Van Helsing.  
Todos se alejaron de nuevo y Karl volvió a meter la bola en el cofrecito.  
- Bueno, creo que ahora íbamos a hablar del método lento – dijo Jack. - El método lento, la vieja usanza – dijo Karl, y destapó otra serie de baldas mostrándoles escopetas, espadas, hachas, lanzas, naginatas (), dagas () y un montón de munición.  
Tal vez sobrevivamos.  
- Menuda colección – dijo Jack.  
- Todas nuevecitas. Oh, se me olvidaba – dijo Karl –. ¿Os interesa un arma entre método rápido y método lento?  
- Claro – respondió Van Helsing.  
Karl destapó una trozo de tela que cubría al en una mesa y dejó al descubierto una rara ballesta. En vez de llevar una flecha en la parte superior, llevaba un tambor lleno de ellas en la parte inferior, con capacidad para sesenta flechas. La cogió y la empuñó en posición para disparar.  
- ¿Qué os parece? Está propulsada por gas. Capaz de disparar flechas en rápida sucesión a una velocidad tremenda. Sólo tenéis que apretar el gatillo y sujetarla. Las flechas van en este tambor inferior.  
Le dio el arma a Van Helsing.  
- Una obra de arte – dijo Van Helsing.  
- Y si se llena de queroseno este pequeño depósito cercano al tambor y luego se pone esta antorcha especial…  
- Flechas de fuego – le interrumpió Van Helsing.  
- Sí, en efecto. Con eso no hará falta estacarlos para asegurarse de que están muertos – les dijo y les dejó un rato con la ballesta –. Ahora, seguidme. Aún no he terminado.  
Karl cogió una bolsa, metió la ballesta y el cofre con la bola y empezó a pasar por las mesas recogiendo material. Van Helsing y Jack hacían lo mismo. Ambos cogieron lo mismo.  
- A ver… agua bendita, estaca de plata (), escopeta de doble cañón (), un par de Colt S.A.A. (), otro par de redentores y… ya está – terminó Karl y entonces, miró las bolsas de Jack y Van Helsing –. Creo que con una bolsa os bastará.  
- Nunca se sabe… – dijo Van Helsing. A parte de las bolsas, también se llevaron dos lanzallamas. Se los pusieron en la espalda para ahorrar sitio en las bolsas. - En fin. Ya os he dado los medios. Ahora sólo tenéis que usar vuestra imaginación.  
- No Karl, vamos utilizar la tuya, por eso vendrás con nosotros – le dijo Van Helsing.  
- Ni por todos los demonios.  
- Una maldición – dijo Van Helsing sorprendido – No me importa, pero eres un monje. No deberías maldecir.  
- En realidad sólo soy fraile. Puedo maldecir cuanto quiera. ¡Demonios!  
Mientras Karl y Van Helsing discutían, Jack revolvió entre las baldas buscando los mapas de Nosgoth y de sus edificaciones, y también otra bolsa para las municiones de repuesto. Había vuelto a sacar las armas para reducir el peso. No creía que Karl pudiera con tanto. Sólo había añadido más munición.  
- El cardenal nos dijo que te lleváramos con nosotros, y me temo que órdenes son órdenes.  
Jack le lanzó una bolsa con los mapas y la munición a Karl mientras éste hablaba con Van Helsing.  
- Así que vendrás con nosotros – le dijo Jack a Karl –. Tú serás nuestro guía cuando estemos en la isla. ¡Andando!  
- ¡Soy una rata de biblioteca! – dijo Karl con voz temblorosa –. Cardenal. ¡Cardenal!  
- Vamos gallina – le dijeron Jack y Van Helsing a Karl mientras lo agarraban de los brazos.  
- Pero yo no quiero ir a Transylvania, y menos a Nosgoth ¡SOLTADME!  
- Se buen chico.  
- Esperad. Un momento. Tengo que coger una cosa – dijo y le soltaron.  
- ¡No te pierdas! – le gritó Jack. Karl corrió hasta un puesto de de trabajo que no era suyo. De allí cogió, a parte de ropa interior femenina (no sería para él, desde luego), un traje de cuerpo completo de cremallera, una chaqueta larga de cuero, unas botas negras, también de cuero, y un cinturón para guardar municiones. Todo ello lo metió en una mochila que se colgó a la espalda. Abandonó ese puesto y fue a otro para coger varias latas de comida, tres botellas de agua, otro un par de botellas llenas de un líquido rojo, y para las ballestas, en caso de que ocurriera algo con las antorchas, cogió otro frasco de queroseno, tres cajas de cerillas y otras dos antorchas especiales. Las guardó también en la mochila. Después volvió con los cazadores.  
Van Helsing y Jack cogieron sus armas, las municiones, y acompañados por Karl, se marcharon de la iglesia para dirigirse al puerto. Allí, tomarían un barco que les llevaría hasta la siguiente costa para iniciar un largo trayecto en tren hasta Rumania. 


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 3: VIAJE EN TREN El tren que habían tomado no era, en absoluto, lujoso. Se apreciaba sobre todo en el exterior. La máquina principal estaba llena de óxido. Los vagones, hechos en su mayor parte de madera, estaban viejos, agrietados, con la pintura arrancada y las letras de la compañía propietaria borradas por completo. También faltaban muchas ventanas que, o estaban rotas, o se habían caído por la inestabilidad de sus marcos. Esto hacía que entrara un aire fresco, bastante insoportable con el tren en marcha. Aún con todo esto, subieron a él.  
No era lujoso, pero te hacía pasar desapercibido.  
Durante el viaje, Jack miraba pasar el paisaje. Estaba pensativo. Se preguntaba porque había aceptado el trabajo. Ya aprendió la lección una vez, perdiendo a su mejor amigo, de que no había que aceptar encargos de órdenes religiosas, sobre todo de los caballeros Vaticanos. Nunca te lo cuentan todo, y además, sabía que el cardenal les había ocultado algo sobre Weschler. Por otro lado, Van Helsing sólo deseaba que estuviera viva y que tuviera la información que supuestamente tenía. Él deseaba acabar con Kain porque sabía, y había visto de cerca, las atrocidades que había hecho.  
Después de unos momentos mas mirando por las ventanas del tren, ambos se propusieron sacar alguna información a Karl. Estaban seguros de que les ocultaba algo. - Eh, Karl, despierta – le susurró Van Helsing al oído a Karl.  
- ¡Vamos dormilón, arriba! – le dijo Jack a Karl mientras le golpeaba los pies con los suyos.  
- Eh, si cardenal, a sus órdenes cardenal – dijo mientras se despertaba de una forma alterada –. Perdonad – dijo cuando se espabiló.  
- Hasta fuera de la abadía¿sueñas con el trabajo? – le preguntó Jack.  
- He estado quince años encerrado allí… Figúrese.  
- Hum – dijo Jack.  
- Bueno¿ya hemos llegado? – preguntó Karl mientras se espabilaba.  
- No, deben quedarnos todavía unas dos horas de viaje – le dijo Van Helsing.  
- Y entonces¿para qué me han despertado? – preguntó Karl algo enfadado.  
Al oír esa pregunta, Van Helsing y Jack se acercaron a Karl y éste se fue apartando, cada vez más, hasta que quedó hundido en su asiento de algodón relleno. - Oigan¿a qué viene esto? – preguntó Karl con el miedo en la boca.  
- ¿Qué nos estás ocultado? – preguntó Jack con tono bajo.  
- ¿O…ocultando¿De qué hablan?  
Ya empiezan las sorpresas. Empezamos mal.  
- El cardenal nos habló de la madre de la chupa-sangre a la que tenemos que salvar – empezó Jack –. Nos dijo que trabajaba para un grupo, pero que no sabía su nombre. Yo no le creí, y mi compañero, aquí presente, creo tampoco.  
- Pues yo no sé nada – respondió Karl con temor –. Además, que les importa, si desaparecieron hace más de un milenio.  
- ¡Vaya! No sabes su nombre, pero sabes cuando desaparecieron – dijo Jack –. Empezamos mal. ¿Me pasas tus pinzas, por favor?  
Van Helsing le dio unas pinzas del tamaño de dos manos a Jack.  
- ¡No, vale! – exclamo Karl. - ¡Empieza a hablar! – le exclamó Jack.  
- Ah bueno, ah…Oooh, Demonios – dijo Karl algo nervioso –. De acuerdo, el cardenal se lo ocultó, pero…  
- Je, nunca confíes en grupos religiosos. Jamás te lo cuentan todo – dijo Jack.  
- ¡Por favor, esperen! Había una razón para no contárselo. Una de peso.  
- Espero, por tu bien, que sea muy pesada. No me gustaría jugar a los dentistas, y menos con este chisme. – dijo Jack mientras abría y cerraba las pinzas que le había dado Van Helsing.  
Más le ha valido pararme. Que ideas se me estaban ocurriendo…  
- Eh, psicópata Crow, calma – le dijo Van Helsing a Jack mientras le bajaba la mano en la que llevaba las pinzas –. A ver Karl, que es eso que no puedes decirnos. Tan malo es lo de ese grupo desconocido.  
- No era desconocido en absoluto – dijo Karl, y se puso a mirar por todas partes y luego se volvió a dirigir a ellos.  
- ¿Hay alguien en el vagón? – preguntó tembloroso.  
- No – respondió Jack tras echar un vistazo.  
- Vale. Me prometéis que si os lo cuento, no saldrá de aquí.  
- Sí – respondió Van Helsing.  
- Prometéis que no se lo diréis ni siquiera a ella, a Weschler.  
- ¿Cómo qué "Ni siquiera a ella"¿Es que tampoco lo sabe? – preguntó Jack curioso.  
- No.  
- Vaya – dijo Jack - ¿Y por qué no debe saberlo? – preguntó Van Helsing confuso.  
- Escuchad atentamente…  
Cuando Karl empezó a hablar, ninguno de los dos asesinos podía dar crédito a lo que oían. Aquella mestiza a la que tenían que salvar, era todavía más enigmática que al que tenían que matar.  
Cuando Karl terminó de hablar, no sabían que hacer ni decir. Prefirieron sentarse y seguir mirando el paisaje. Jack fue el más afectado. En su trabajo, no le gustaban nada las sorpresas, pero esta le llegó al alma.  
Odio a muerte las sorpresas.  
La historia que Karl les contó fue lo bastante larga como para cubrir las dos horas de trayecto que les quedaban.  
Cuando se bajaron, todavía no podía creérselo. Lo dejaron a un lado, compraron tres caballos a un vendedor del muelle y partieron hacia el pueblo en las montañas nevadas de Transylvania para encontrar a la tal Anna Valerius. La persona que les llevaría hasta la isla. 


End file.
